This invention relates to an exercise device.
A person who is exercising can have a fitness level which can vary from totally unfit to highly or super fit. Any exercise device which is made for general usage should, within reason, be capable of being adapted or adjusted to take account of the different fitness levels of the various users. Such fitness levels are not known in advance, nor at the time of manufacture or sale of the exercise device. Consequently it is desirable for a user to be able to adjust or vary the exercise device to take account of his particular fitness level. For example, if a person is fairly fit, then the particular exercise device should be usable in a manner which requires a relatively high energy input from the user. Conversely if the user is unfit then the energy level required, in using the device, should be relatively low.
A person who is exercising will, irrespective of that person's fitness level, ultimately reach a point at which the energy output of which the person is capable, will be reduced. If that person is, for example, intent on completing a particular exercise routine while using an exercise device then it is desirable for the person to be able to adjust the device, during use, to take account of his state of tiredness at the time. For example, the device should be adjustable or variable so that less effort is required, as a person tires, to go through an exercise routine.